Stories Among The Stars
by TheFrogMan223
Summary: (Rated T because all of my stories are) Drabbles (Although some are probably going to be way longer than 100 words) that will be based off of different bits from lyrics of songs, AU, etc. At least try the first chapter if you didn't like the summary, AND LEAVE REVIEWS! :D Seriously, I love reviews. I. Need. Them. Chapter 2: It's the little things that matter.
1. Lego House

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
And build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down  
_

_-Ed Sheeran_Lego House._

* * *

Day 17 of being alone.

She hugged her old tattered coat close to her cold body, shivering as the rain poured down unrelentingly. She was cold, wet, and hungry. Her stomach reminded her of that as it grumbled angrily at her. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out the few credits she had left. It was barely enough for a meal. A sudden wave of guilt washed over her.

This was all that was left of the money she got from selling the necklace Padme had given her. The full price wasn't even enough for a ride off of Coruscant, so she was still stuck here. She couldn't get a job either, because her reputation was ruined, even after she was proven innocent. The young Togruta sighed to herself, and ducked into the nearest alley which was in between a bar and club. The area stank of alcohol as couples and singles alike stumbled drunkenly around.

There was an overhead roof that kept the rain off of her, so she was happy about that. But it still didn't help the smell.

Shivering, Ahsoka pressed her back to the wall and slid down to her knees, hanging her head and resting her arms on them. She clenched her eyes closed and held back the sobs that threatened to escape. She had no food, no shelter, hardly any credits... She missed her warm bed, the fresh cooked food a the Temple... And she missed her friends. She missed Rex, Obi-Wan, Lux... But most of all she missed Anakin.

He was always there for her, even when she was on the run he tried to help her. The feelings of pain and anger that surged off of him as she descended those steps still stung.

Her mind turned to the Council, as it recently had been doing... They betrayed her, plain and simple. They were so ready to give her up, to toss her aside that she felt like everything they had ever been to her was a lie... The Jedi had changed. She knew that. And it was all thanks to the war, which had clouded the Force, and put a wedge between it and the Jedi. It was wrong...

But she still hoped that they would find their way, albeit not as much as she hoped she would find hers.

In the beginning she considered going to Padme, but it was too close to the heart. Same thing was Lux, Anakin, and all the others. So she decided she needed to do this on her own. Ahsoka mentally scoffed at herself, what good was it doing for her?

_'Toughen up, Snips' _

The Togruta's face scrunched up in pain at her internal agony, and she shoved her palms against her eyes to stop the tears from flowing. That little Anakin part of her brain just wouldn't leave! The only thing it ever did was cause her more pain than she needed... Not like it would help her in battle. Whenever she was struggling, or needed to make a strategic decision, she would just rely on that part of her brain to do it for her. But not anymore... Wait a minute. Maybe she needed to stop ignoring it.

Streaks of bright yellow light collided with Ahsoka. She blinked, so as to let her eyes adjust to the sudden light that collided with her face and she looked out at the sunrise at her left. How long had she been sitting here? _'It doesn't matter, keep moving,' _her thoughts echoed... She smiled to herself, having realized that the 'Anakin' part of her subconscious wasn't trying to cause her pain by reminding her of the past, it was trying to help her move forward... Just like Anakin would be doing. No matter how hard it would be for him.

She stood up, and pulled the hood down off of her head, and looked out at the silhouettes of the buildings cause by the rising sun. She always loved the sunrise. Time to get a better look. She leapt up, making her way to the top of the nearest and tallest building...

...She landed in a crouch, and after standing up she walked over to the very edge of the tower she was on. The view was beautiful... Below her thousands of speeders wooshed by, as the sunlight wove its way through the millions of buildings and towers.

The light cast itself beautifully on her face, making her skin seem to radiate light as it bounced off of her. This was where she made the resolution. She wouldn't be beat. She wouldn't lose this battle.

She would pick up the pieces, and build a lego house. And hey, if things went wrong she could always knock it down.

* * *

**I know that last line was pretty cheesy, but I really hoped you guys liked the story- And if you did be sure to leave a review!**


	2. Little Things

Somebody once said 'It's the simple things in life that matter the most.' Who said it, and why was unknown to a certain young Togruta, but as she stood on the beach of Padme Amidala's private mansion, the sound of the waves lapping on the shore in such a random yet rhythmic patter, the saying had a lot of meaning. Because without the little things, like the feeling of the breeze blowing Ahsoka's white nightgown in the wind, or the feeling of the sand beneath her bare feet, or the colors the sun made as it peaked over the horizon, this moment would be like any other- Boring.

You could never get any moment back. Every second that ticked by was individual, none would ever be like it again. Ever. Ahsoka had been told this many times by many Jedi during her training as a youngling, but she had never really appreciated it until she had gone to war, where she would lose friends-sometimes on a daily bases. Days filled with pain and suffering, so much so that Ahsoka had almost become numb to it. Until she went back to Coruscant for a few days rest and Anakin, being the Master that he was and noticing how Ahsoka was starting to act different, talked to her about.

He reminded her that just because there was so much pain and loss and death, you didn't have to ignore the joyful things in life. And if you missed them, they were gone.

So it was little moments like these that Ahsoka learned to appreciate. Even if they were only earned by being there to guard the Senator during a parade later that day, which left Padme very vulnerable to Separatist sympathizer attacks.

The waves continued to gentle break on the beach, until one wave that was larger than the others crashed onto the shore, and the water climbed it's way up the sand to Ahsoka's feet. The cool water only rushed them for only a second, until gravity did its job and pulled the water back into the sea. The Togruta smiled and grabbed her elbows in a self-hug as she watched the sun slowly climb up into the sky, casting off random beams of light at different angles. Ahsoka loved the sun rise... The beginning of a new day.

A strong breeze came in, and the smell of fresh cooking food filled her nostrils. 'Padme and Anakin must be up' she thought, turning to look at the open kitchen window not far off to her left. Sure enough, a small plume of steam drifted out, and suddenly Ahsoka's stomach grumbled. 'Alright, alright, let's go get some food,'She thought.

As she turned to leave she took one last look at the sunrise before she turned and walked off in search for food.

Yeah, the little things mattered the most.


End file.
